


Runner

by PipPiper



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, cuddles...eventually?, kinda angsty, uhmmm....yeah....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipPiper/pseuds/PipPiper
Summary: Many chambers lie in Mika's heart.





	Runner

All _rights of course to the amazing creator, Michaela Laws. I’m gonna go ahead and fangirl, she is an amazing human being. Oh! Right, here…uh…have a thing. I’m sure this is utter shit, but I’ve ate, slept, and breathed this for three days and I have nothing left in my soul and nothing is me.  *screeches into the void*_

/

“Uh! _Hi!”_

An incredulous eyebrow slowly crawled into light brown fringe.

_“Hi.”_

He did _not_ sound convinced.

Mika’s hands fluttered nervously underneath her hoodie sleeves.

“Uhm…hi?”

“Real eloquent, doofus. Ya wanna try again?”

_Crap._

“…Yeah…” laughing weakly, she furiously gripped the dwarfing ends to hide her fidgeting.

“How about… _bye!_ ”

Wheeling around, Mika sprinted from the stunned incubus.

“H—hey!!! _Where are you going?!_ D—doofus!” She could practically _taste_ his bewilderment.

Knowing Sam, she had about three seconds before his adorably confused mug transformed into that of a raging lunatic.   

_This is bad, very bad!_

“What about dinner!!!”

Now _that_ wasn’t a question.

“N—not hungry!”

Tiny feet carried her quickly across the tile. Uncaring of her shoeless state, she shot her hand out ready to tear open the door and run all the way to Naomi’s barefoot if that’s what it took.

_I just need one boy free night._

She didn’t know what staying might cost her. She couldn’t lose the boys. She just _couldn’t._

“HEY!”

Mika’s head yanked back at Sam’s growl. The green-eyed demon was hot on her heels, eyes flashing steel as he snarled.

Mika squeaked fearfully as she kicked up her speed. With her focus trained on the pursuing incubus behind her she couldn’t avoid the tall demon stepping directly into her path.

 _“O—ooff!”_ Long arms wrapped around her to soften the brutal impact.

Desperately trying to gather her tumbling wits, she prayed to any divine power listening that it was anyone but _him._

“Mika? Are you alright?” Damien’s voice washed over her, mild concern wrapping around each syllable.

 _Et tu brute?_ So much for divine intervention. _Luck like a lit bag of burning shit on a porch._

She could feel his stare over her dark mane. “Sam? Why is she running from you?”

“How the hell should I know! She just…just _took off_ on me!”

Against her will, she tensed, burying her fingers into the youngest brother’s shirt. Nerves zinging as adrenaline continued to pound through her veins.

Sam’s oppressive aura crashed down on her as he stalked closer. A ferocious shiver racking down her spine as his large hand wrapped gently around her nape.

_“Mika.”_

Sam _never_ called her by her name.

“You are not an idiot. Why are you thinking like this?” Damien’s soft voice distracted her, rumbling low with disapproval. He apparently didn’t appreciate her self-deprecating mantra.

 _I am,_ she hissed mentally, _I really am Damien._

Soft fingers curled around her chin, lifting her face to his. Shifting purple orbs carefully studied her blown pupils. Mika could feel the gentle stirrings of pressure around her. Damien’s power seeking to calm her down and locate the source of her anxiety.

She twisted as she felt him press deeper. Faint gold snaking across deepening amethyst. Just as she began to wiggle in his arms another voice joined in the carnival of her nightmare.

“Princess? Is that you? I thought Sam was collecting…wait— _Sam?_ And Damien too? What in the five worlds are you three _doing?_ ”

Her eyes darted to the right to take in the newcomer.

Erik looked… _wrong_ without casual flirtation draped about him. One sleekly muscled arm easily gripping the top of the doorframe as he peered at the clustered three. Behind him appeared Matthew, mixing bowl nestled in the crook of his elbow and a frilly apron precariously tied around his narrow waist.

“What…uh…what’s up?”

“Nice digs pipsqueak.”

“Oh, shut the hell _up_ Sam.”

The middle son’s disdainful snort teased the tiny hairs on her neck. Making her shiver as she was again reminded of the _meat_ she represented between the sandwiched brothers.

No wonder Erik sounded so suspicious.

“Like _you_ can do anything to _me_.”

Baby blues sparked fire as the wooden spoon cut purposefully through the air.

“Keep talking shit and I’ll poison your dinner!”

A world-weary sigh accompanied the threat.

“Goodness, _really_ you two? Must you bicker at every turn? Especially in front of our Princess. You’d think you could act a little more mature given your ages. Someone else wouldn’t be able to differentiate you from fledgling demons.”

Damien hummed in thoughtful concession.

“Fuck you, man. Who gives a shit what some nameless nobody thinks?!”

Thankful for the blessedly ill-timed distraction, Mika jerked free of Damien’s lax hold on her chin. Ducking down and to the side, she escaped from the awkward space. Her conspicuously large steps backwards drawing the brothers’ stares. 

“Princess—”

“ _Uh-uh!_ No way.” Sam’s growl steamrolled over Erik. “Don’t even get it twisted in that pretty little head of yours that we’ve forgotten about _you_. What’s your deal? Why’re you acting so weird?”     

Her relief shriveled miserably in her throat. _He…he thinks my head is pretty?_ That did not help her fucking problem, _at all._

Heat spread quickly over her cheeks. “Well, I—I—” _Think stupid!_ “—I need to go to Naomi’s to study okay?” _Right, cause that’s convincing._

Apparently, Sam could read minds too when it suited him. “On a Friday night?” Scoffing, he glared harder. “What, you think I’m stupid or something? No fucking way you’d be acting this way if that was the truth!”

_Since when do you actively reason?!_

Blushing even hotter, Mika shook her head vehemently, “ _No!_ It’s not like that okay?! I just need to go to her house!”

“But you _are_ lying about the reason.”

Damien’s disappointment was palpable, and so rarely given that she wanted to cry.

Appalled at how close she was to bawling, she twisted her tears into a mask of anger. But before she could deny his words the final nail in her coffin came home.

“Good evening—my God, what is this?”

James, in all his weak-knee inducing baritone glory, paused in the open door. Amber eyes keenly locking on the bizarre soap opera before him.  

“ _Well?_ Someone care to explain?”

Five pairs of eyes turned towards her. Demanding. Searching. _Worried._

Trembling, her green eyes bounced rapidly from each incubus. The air in her lungs felt compressed and stale. Her quickening breaths not fulfilling her need to just _breathe._

It was all much too much.  

All the thoughts she had been desperate to repress whirling through her mind so quickly she was sure to suffer mental whiplash. Compromising _images_ and _noises_ and the _guilt_ eating her alive so overpowering Damien stumbled back harshly; slack-jawed and wide-eyed at her ferocity.

“ _FINE!_ I _WON’T_ GO!”

Her teeth bared as her head shook savagely back-and-forth. Traitorous tears bubbling over as she dug her palms into her eyes, silently begging them to just _stop_.

“Miss—!”

“NO!”

She felt trapped; heart pounding. Wild eyes snapping open as she scrambled further backwards to fend off any reaching hands.

“J—JUST LEAVE ME A—ALONE!”

_Away, away, away!_

A hiccup choked her as she spun away from them. Tearing up the staircase until she darted out of sight, the dark hallway swallowing her whole. Her bedroom door slammed closed with a resounding _bang_.

Immediately, Erik rounded, expression baffled. “Sam. You were the first to see her—”

“You have got to be shitting me.” Furious green eyes narrowed, knuckles white as they curled defensively. “Don’t you _dare_ go blaming this on me.”

Erik’s eyes flashed gold. Uncharacteristic chilliness seeping in.

“I am _not_ blaming you, hissing kitten! I am merely asking if—”

“KITTEN?! Who the fuck you calling some mangy cat? You really wanna do this playboy?!”

“Guys!” Matthew intercepted, stepping in-between the taller men. “ _Stop!_ This isn’t helping!”

His gaze canted around Sam’s posturing, arms outstretched to prevent brother from strangling brother. “James! A little help here?!”

Their eldest brother was crouched before their youngest. Damien, still silent, sat on his haunches unmoving, face jammed into his palms.

“Erik. Sam. _Enough._ ”

For another long moment, Sam continued to glare before finally turning away. Rolling the tension out of one shoulder. “ _Tch._ Fine. Ain’t in the mood anyway.”

Matthew felt Erik relax at his back. Voice coloring in light aggravation, “As am _I_.” It tapered off as he sheepishly added to Sam’s gruff acquiescence, “My sincerest apologies, James.”

“Yeah, yeah, _sorry_ , alright? Geez.”

“It is of no matter.”

Grinning, Matthew cheerily rubbed the back of his head, joining the others as they stepped closer to the two on the floor. “See? It’s _much_ better when we all get along.”

He pointedly ignored Sam’s annoyed huff. Just as quickly, his smile slipped. Tentatively laying a hand on Damien’s shoulder. “Dude. What did you hear? Was it really that bad?”

The red head groaned in response. Voice muffled as he mumbled something.

“Uh—sorry what?”

He shook his head firmly. Fingers sliding up to thread tightly through his hair.

“It… _she_ …”

“Oh, _come on_ , just spit it out will you.”

Damien sighed, then rolled up fluidly on the balls of his feet. James rising with him; eyeing carefully.

Taking a steadying breath, he slowly released his crushing grip on his scalp. His hands falling to curl limply at his sides. Fluttering open, Matthew whistled lowly at gold swamped eyes. Somehow hard and yet filled with wonder.

“ _Hell_ , dude. Whatever it was must have been _damn_ good to getcha all hot and bothered like this.” 

Sam’s thickly muscled arm swung around his neck. “Knock it off brat, let em’ talk.”

“Okay! Okay! Yeesh, I was just kidding!”

Sam rolled his eyes but released. “Good.”

Erik cleared his throat impatiently. “As you were saying, Damien? What is going on with Princess?”

Damien tried to rein in his instincts, the heightened emotional energy hovering thickly making it impossible. Each image from her mind playing in a never-ending loop.

His next sigh was heavier as he met each of their probing gazes.  

“Mika is having carnal thoughts for the first time.” He stated bluntly. He held up a hand to stop the barrage.

“About _each_ of us.”

He left that bomb to fester as he continued. “She’s ashamed. And so very confused.”

Sam’s brow beetled with disbelief. “So? Isn’t that normal for a human her age?” Blinking, he crossed his arms defensively. “ _What._ Why are you all staring at me like that? Did I sprout another head or something?”

“Sam, you have a brain. Use it. Truly _think_ about the implications of what Damien is telling us.”

Aggravated hands shot into the air. “ _Ugh._ I am James! I just don’t get _why_ it is such a big deal. So, her body wants to fuck. What’s to be embarrassed about?”

James groaned running a heavy hand down his face as Erik poorly hid a smile behind crooked fingers.

“Are you that genuinely surprised eldest brother? Our Aomaris has always been impeccably skilled in turning delicate subject matters into fodder fit for a barnyard.”

Matthew howled as he forced a high-five onto a startled Erik. “Ohhh, he got you and _good_ Sammy.” 

“Call me Sammy again pipsqueak and I’ll _show_ you a good gettin’.” 

He twisted, pointing a hand at Erik. Green eyes shimmering like a turned coin. “And you—watch it with that true name junk.”  

Erik’s hands rose placatingly. His grin flirting with a smirk.

“Yes, yes. Dually noted.”

“ _Ahem._ ” Damien cleared his throat politely, “We were talking about Mika?”

Blushing, Sam ducked his head, scrubbing his neck harshly. “Ah—right. _Right_. Sorry Damien.” He paused, swallowing, “So, doofus is embarrassed?”

“I’m afraid there’s more to it than that Sam.”

“Such as?”

“Well, she…” Damien’s lip trembled, surprising his brothers, making them instinctively crowd in. “She is suffering more than physically. It runs far, _far_ deeper.”

James shifted, quietly confirming. “You got an impression of her heart.”

Damien nodded quietly. “Yes, I did. The…the guilt was bottomless. I only felt it for a moment, but it was like I was instantly drowning. She— _desires_ all of us. Far beyond the realm of temporary lust.”

Matthew sucked harshly through his teeth. Erik’s hand cradling one elbow as his gaze chased Mika’s previous flight path.

“So, our stubborn little woman was running away. Some misguided attempt to protect us from herself? Is that what you're saying?”

“In so many words, you have the gist of it. From what I’ve gleaned during our time here in the human world this is what humans would call—”    

“Love." Sam finished flatly.

Four pairs of eyes met serious green and Damien nodded gravely.

“Yes. Love.”

A beat passed. “Well, _fuck_ me.”

"So...what do we do?"

From oldest to youngest, the air became charged with a note of finality. _Hunger_ and a call to action. Not one of the gathered demons lifted a hand to stop it.

“It’s no secret to any but her how we all feel about her.”

No one denied the truth of Damien’s words.

Dark eyes followed Erik’s up the stairs. James adjusted his glasses, a devilish smirk lighting up his face. “Well, little brothers, it seems we have come to an impasse.”

Sam popped his knuckles ominously. Contrasting the dark blush staining his cheeks. “Yeah, I guess we have.”

“I suppose it’s time to pay the Princess a visit, no?”

“One of us is going to get punched. I just know it.” groaned Matthew, despite the smirk tipping his own lips, eyes glowing as gold as his brothers.

Surprisingly, it was Damien who chuckled darkly, “Oh, most assuredly. I’m sure she’ll be positively vicious in her attempts to protect us from the danger she perceives herself as.”

As Sam walked forward, no hesitation in his steps, he gave a smirk of his own, eyes cutting sideways.

“Ya know, you assholes are the only ones I’ve never minded sharing with.”

James snorted. His hand grasping the railing as he suavely ascended the first step.

“A sentiment we apparently share. Come, we have matters to _attend_ to.”

There was no need for anymore words.

/

An hour. An entire hour had passed—and Mika was positive she had worn a groove into once pristine carpet. Her mind no less troubled; her need to escape mounting all the greater. She considered her open window. Just desperate enough to consider twisting her bedsheet into knots and slide home free to the ground below.

_They won’t realize what I’ve done until I’m long gone._

So seductive was the temporary quick fix, she didn’t realize she was moving until she had done exactly that. Wind tousling her hair, beckoning sweetly.        

_Come, come. This way to salvation._

She paused allowing her heart to ache one last time. She had wiped her eyes raw. She was weary. Wrung out by the great human trifecta: mentally, physically, and spiritually.

 _I suppose I have my answer._ Not even one of her incubi had come for her.

Disgusted, her fingers dug into soft satin. Had they ever been truly hers? She was sure Damien had told them. What her foolish heart had been screaming in her mind.

_They must be disgusted. Seeing me for the selfish bitch that I am. How can I be in love with all of them? How can I want each of them forever?_

For that reason, Mika knew she would never be worthy of even _one_ of them.

Resigned, Mika tossed a leg over the window, testing the strength of the sheet. Tautness echoed back and she knew it was now or never.

Closing her eyes, she shakily pushed air out.

_On the count of three: one, two…_

Three would never come. Her locked doorknob turned violently. Seemed to deflate into itself, crashing to the floor with a muffled _thump._

Mika could only stare as her door swung open. Horror slowing time as Sam’s thickly corded forearm slammed the door back on moaning hinges. He raised the other half of the mangled knob, furious emerald eyes locking onto hers as he purposefully crushed it in his hand.

_“Don’t. You. Fucking. Move.”_

Mika immediately felt her body lock into place. Instantly enthralled as heat roared to life.

_I—I can’t move!_

She gasped soundlessly as tendrils suddenly wrapped around her limbs. Curling possessively as she was lifted away from the windowsill. Elegant fingers plucking the sheet from her numb grasp. She heard it rip as it was viciously torn from her bedpost.

Her chin was gripped firmly, turning her stunned gaze upwards. Erik’s swirling golden eyes flashed, mouth heavily set. The enthrallment she was already under intensifying to near astrological heights as he gazed almost coldly down on her.

“I must say _Princess_ , even I cannot deny how guilty you look right now. Did you honestly think we would allow you to do something so foolish?”

She grunted as his words were punctuated by her being delivered soundly into a broad chest. Sleek tendrils caressing her face before pulling away. Two strong hands immediately enclosing around each thigh. Spreading her legs apart until they quivered with the strain of being forced past her natural flexibility.

“ _S—Sam!”_ She choked out, confusion and fear rising. “W—wha—?”

Sharp teeth silenced her. Her heart stuttered painfully as she instantly went limp. A dark chuckle vibrating through her as his thick tongue lazily swiped up her throat. Masculine lips brushing once, twice, before sucking harshly at her pulse.

She moaned, embarrassment flushing her face as wet heat engulfed her earlobe.

“You are _not_ a coward, woman.” He hissed. “Wanna explain to us why the _fuck_ we come to talk and find you climbing outta your damn window? What the hell would you have done if we hadn’t caught you in time?! You honestly think you have the current strength to make it twenty feet down safely?!”

Erik was sudden in her sightline, again capturing her chin. Liquid heat slammed into her as he fisted her hair, angling her head sharply as her eyes took in Damien, leaning against the wall watching on. Her large eyes must have been pleading. Flooring her as he just shook his head chuckling quietly.  

“They’re right, you know. You put yourself in pointless danger just to avoid us.” A third wave of enthrallment began to simmer from the tips of her toes. Damien’s unique signature making her eyes roll back into her head as shameful tears spilled down her cheeks.

_“I—I wasn’t—”_

Her words died on a startled shriek. Teeth sank into her neck. Not puncturing, but deep enough that she could feel his words rumble straight through her muddled core.

“Lie to him. Go on—I dare ya. I’ll have your ass turned over my lap the _instant_ you do. You want to act like a child? _Fine._ I’ll be happy to treat you like one.”

Mika arched her back wildly. Clawing at fragments of anger. Anything to break their hold over her. But the moment she did, Sam drained it ruthlessly from her body. Sucking her energy away with a single mindedness that forced a yelp from her throat. All but leaving her boneless and sagging submissively into his chest.

In that moment, Mika conceded defeat. The damn broke. Her frayed mind crumpling as the first genuine sob broke through her quivering lips.

 _Oh, damnit._ Damnit all to hell. She was _so_ tired. So _fucking_ sick of catering to the guilt she had carried on her shoulders for weeks on end. 

Sobbing earnestly, she used the last of her reserves to turn her neck. Ignoring the uncomfortable twinge of such an unnatural angle.

She couldn’t face them. _Didn’t want to._

Yet as another subsonic growl grounded through her, one thing became frighteningly apparent: these were her personal demons, and they would let her run _no more._


End file.
